With the popularization of the Internet, a variety of communication tools have become popular. Due to the convenience of IM (Instant Messenger), which can be used in computers, mobile phones and other terminal devices, an IM account has become an essential account for everyone to obtain.
Under existing conditions, the communication tools may provide users with convenient services for communication sessions which may include text sessions, voice sessions, or video sessions and the like. Generally, requirement for establishing the communication sessions is that firstly the users need to create personal accounts on the Internet and input their own personal information such as age, gender, etc., and share that information on the Internet; secondly, two people may choose to exchange their account numbers or add accounts thereof each other to establish a friendship, that is, the two people provide authority to each other to establish a communication session and a server may establish the communication session and provide the communication session services to the users who have the friendship status.
With the rapid development of the Internet, people's social networks and the Internet are trending towards commingling of the two. Some conventional communication tools may also provide functions of randomly matching two users who do not know each other and establishing a temporary communication session, which is established through the server and does not require the two users to be in the friendship status.
However, when establishing the temporary communication session between the users, personal information of the users, such as Avatar, gender, etc., may be exposed to the other party at the same time the temporary communication session establishes, thereby rendering the users' personal information exposed under unauthorized circumstances, further leading to poor security over the users' personal information.